


蒙眼play2-41

by BaLian



Category: balian - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaLian/pseuds/BaLian





	

白莲醒来的时候队霸已经离开了，昨天晚上他们做的还算节制，白莲今天休息而队霸一早还有事要赶飞机。他一看闹钟，才凌晨五点，看着左边床被子里空空的，打算再睡一会。酒店房间厕所里传来一声响动。白莲瞌睡顿时都醒了，他迟疑地喊了声队霸，刚要撑起身体半坐起来，就被突然冲出来的黑影硬是压紧床垫里 

白莲还未来得及打开床头灯，那人就跨坐在他腹上，死死按住他要叫喊的嘴巴。 

“别动。”那人警告他，声音低沉，他力气大得很，白莲被他死死压住无法动弹。他动了动手腕，发现对方用什么柔韧的布料把自己束缚在了床头。他敏感地听到身上人沉重湿热的呼吸声 

“放开我。”白莲咬着牙喊道，尝试挣脱自己被对方完全压制的下半身，对方的手警告地压上他的喉咙，压迫力让他脑部缺氧脸涨得通红。 

那人在黑暗中的眼瞳明亮，注视着白莲愤怒的双眼。他俯下身，白莲倔强地别过头，同样的布料的质感就覆上他的眼皮，那人指梢冰凉的触感绕过他的后脑，打了一个结，然后把白莲的脑袋按向枕头。 

“再动就把你干死在这里。”威胁的声音在突如其来的黑暗中又远又近，白莲狠狠颤动了一下，那人放出察觉到了他的震惊，手像游鱼般顺着他的脖颈滑向胸口，下流地抚摸他胸前的两点。 

湿热的舌尖卷上来的时候，白莲整个人都像打摆子那样抖起来，震惊和屈辱让他发不出任何声音，全身的血液都像是从固定在床头的手臂开始凝固。那人故意发出湿热响亮的吸允声，玩弄着他的胸口，含进吐出，用手指刺激拉扯。 

然后白莲的耳侧被什么湿润的东西划过，他起先以为自己正在流血，但很快察觉到对方正在舔他的耳朵。“喊出来啊骚货，我想听你叫。” 

那人的手继续向下探索，轻易握住他反抗的膝盖，向外按到床垫上，顺势滑入白莲的双腿之间。 

对方发出让人战栗的轻笑，掀开被子，舌尖动作不停，从白莲的腹部一路舔下，然后头埋入被子中。 

白黑暗中死寂一片，莲蒙着眼睛颤抖着，胸口上下起伏，上半身□□在被子之外，视线再往下，下半身的被子高高隆起，有节奏得上下起伏着，白莲像是不安地侧过脸，从颈间到耳朵红成了一片，生理性的眼泪顺着右眼角微微沾湿了蒙眼布 

“你就是想要这个，你就是个□□。”那人在白莲抑制不住情动喘息起来的时候骂道，“被人QJ也能兴奋，大满贯，今天我也骑一回大满贯。” 

白莲大口喘息着，双腿紧绷连脚趾都舒服地弯曲起来，发出呃呃的□□。那人用手指和嘴操着他的前面和后面，嘴唇粗暴得划过白玉一般大腿内侧的肌理，一路吻到他发抖的腿根，埋入泥泞的中间，伸出舌尖一寸寸刺入。 

白莲像是被人用带电的鞭子抽了一下，整个人剧烈弹起来，如果不是手被固定在了床头，他几乎要掉下床去。 

“啧，被人用过了。”那人有些遗憾，换成手指给他扩张，当手指探入更深处，白莲几乎要喘不过气了，一滩粘稠湿滑的液体争先恐后泛着泡沫从那人的手指缝之间涌出来，他啧啧称奇，“你们晚上玩的很大啊，他怎么玩你了，也是这样把你捆着□□，我看看，操透你了吗？” 

“不行了……放开我不要……啊！” 

无用的反抗只能换来手指更无情的戳刺。白莲早就瘫在床上，那人打开灯，室内一下子亮了起来。床上任人鱼肉的人被蒙着眼睛，一头一脸的汗和泪，嘴唇红肿微张可以窥见洁白的门齿。他不能动，整个人都在喘息，却又写满了欲念。 

 

似乎感受到了微弱的亮光，白莲整个人跳起来，腰部僵直悬空。两腿大开，股间布满浊液，湿淋淋一片。 

那人像是对白莲的身体了若指掌，手指更是加快频率。静静的房间里，回想着有节奏的手指撞击的清晰水声。 

白莲的大腿突然惨烈得抖动起来，他受不了地缩着身子手指绞进布带中，慌乱地喊：“不行了……不要了……” 

话音刚落，他整个人僵直地打了个激灵，小腹一阵抽搐。他崩直了身体，喊都喊不出来，前方一股热流哆哆嗦嗦喷涌而出。他猝不及防，失神时还挣扎着想在外人面前并拢双腿掩盖那处的迸发。 

他终于忍不住身体和精神上背道而驰的双重折磨，从嗓子里爆发出绝望的啜泣声。

№11998 ☆☆☆酒吧小司机于2016-11-30 12:00:23留言☆☆☆　

白莲被从床头放下来的时候，双腿还一直打着颤，腿根布满了汗水。那人朝他一片狼藉的中心摸了一把，温暖又潮湿，他受不了地缩拢大腿。   
下流的荤话从耳边传来：你皮肤真嫩，也就是蹭蹭，怎么就好像破皮了似得。腿都发红了。一会儿要插 进去，别给我捅烂了。   
手指大喇喇得仿佛如若无人之境得捅进去，故意发出湿润的水声。白莲咬紧两腮，眼泪顺着鼻梁淌下来，双腿凌空被迫敞开着，蜷起脚趾，被迫承受腿间一下比一下深，一下比一下狠的刺入。   
“啊！”他发出断气一般的尖叫，那人抵着他要命的地方不放，那处竟像个泉眼子都在泊泊得出水，恨不得跪下来做出各种丑陋的浪态求他满足他才好。 

脑子里像是吊了一根弦，越绷越紧，心里却一直有个声音悄没声儿地在嘲笑他：端什么架子呢，你不就喜欢这个吗，你自己幻想过多少次队霸这样搞你现在装什么。   
眼前白光一闪，那根弦像是跳闸似得啪得断了 

白莲张嘴：求求你。   
那人停了下来嗤笑：早和你说过了……   
求求你，不要停。   
白莲喘息着，声音嘶哑浑浊：别停下来。   
温暖的手掌试探地贴上他的面颊，他在蒙眼布下闭上眼睛，面颊凑过去贴近手心。 

下身被硬生生挤入时，他的腰因为被侵犯而颤抖着，他而不住蹙起眉头。对方并未怜惜一分，就着那一点重重捣进去。 

那人发了狠得干他，不管他是不是能挨得住，捧着他的臀部就开始干了起来。不是小心翼翼的试探，而是真正的，操，干，□□。   
白莲的下半身被悬空抬着，相交的地方流出的□□被高速的□□打出泡沫，他的体内像是疯了一样挤压和收缩，他只能死死咬住自己的手背才能抑制住头皮发麻的快感。他觉得自己真的要□□死在床上了，那人就着插在他体内的姿势将他转了身，摆了一个新姿势，他却根本跪不住，膝盖一直在打滑 

“你是不是很舒服？被你老公之外的人干得很舒服，是不是？”那人骑在他身上问。   
白莲已经被折腾得有些神志不清了，被人拉了手臂被迫支起上半身，他的臀部只能向后撅，被撞得更厉害。   
“我厉害还是他厉害？”那人咬着牙发狠问他，“不回答就操 死你。”   
白莲崩溃地摇着头，他低下头，整个人都被撞得魂飞魄散，后面刚刚经历一次小gc,酥酥麻麻地连腿都使不上力整个人都哆嗦得厉害。   
“说啊”屁股上挨了重重一击，甬道抽搐了一下。那人发出感叹声，似乎对他的表现很满意，停下来享受了一会，又更用力得撞了进去。   
“你……是你厉害。”白莲脸埋在枕头里，跪趴着全身都在痉挛。后面不依不饶地捅了两下，他终于受不了发出轻微的啜泣声，像是又疼又爽，喘得说不出话来。 

gc的时候，白莲自暴自弃地用双臂圈住对方的肩膀，把自己的腿打的更开一点，把自己送上去□□弄，指望对方行行好让他快点解脱，进出之间全是不堪入耳的搅水声，撞击声。   
那人扳主他的下巴，附上去，从他薄薄的上唇开始啄吻，吸允，含着唇峰扫拨，像是要用舌尖一一数清他嘴唇上每一道血管，长驱直入的舌头蛮横地弄得他几乎要呕吐，在舌尖吞吐中的空档不时泻出声音，不是嘴唇与嘴唇互相摩擦的声音，而是来自两人的喉间，动情的喘息夹带尾声轻压。   
白莲用面对面的姿势在那人面前□□到了□□，那人等他身体持续的抽搐平息下来，在白莲GC过后已经软成一团泥泞的深处用几乎要把他干穿的力气横冲直撞，最后缴了粮。 

房间里的灯斜斜打在白莲脸上，泪和汗混在一起，被欢愉的激情刺激地红通通的脸颊，还有……白莲动了动发麻的手臂，伸手要摘下眼罩。 

“队霸，白莲，起来了没？”门外响起敲门声   
白莲和旁边的人动作同时顿住。敲门声停顿了一下，又响起。   
“白莲？”这次声音听上去更大声一点了。   
白莲先反应过来，他一把撸下眼罩，这让对方也醒过神来，跌跌撞撞翻身下床，在白莲的咒骂声中眼疾手快得打开房间电视，冲进厕所。   
白莲下床打开门，哥哥进来：“怎么那么久才开门？”   
“哦，我在看电视，没听到。”白莲故作镇定。   
“队霸呢？”   
“在厕所，他一会儿要赶飞机。”话音刚落，厕所里配合得响起水龙头的水流声，队霸含着牙刷走出来，“哟，你那么早。”   
哥哥嗯了一声，盯着他俩的床看，然后走近。   
白莲瞬间听到旁边队霸擂鼓似的心跳，不过也有可能是他自己的。   
“白莲不是我说你，你床是真乱。”哥哥啧啧感叹，“你看队霸的床，起码被子没掉地上吧。” 

在保证一会儿就下楼后哥哥才出门，白莲一边说滚滚滚一边合上门。回过头，队霸抽出牙刷，一脸受惊过度得走回厕所   
“是你提议要玩这个的，可别赖我。”队霸一边漱口一边撇清责任，“你还说你没定叫起服务不会有人来打扰。”   
“我没想到哥哥今天那么积极。”白莲从床头解下还半系在那里的领带，差点笑出声。   
“全特么赖你。”队霸擦干脸走出来，恼羞成怒地说，但他嘴角也收不住笑，“非得玩这个，你说，到底谁厉害？”   
白莲四肢大开躺回床上，半天，他开口半认真半开玩笑：“全世界只有队霸。”

№12148 ☆☆☆酒吧小司机于2016-11-30 15:33:04留言☆☆☆


End file.
